


True love?

by Ivychankasumi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 5 Años despues, Aunque más dulce, Crowley siempre será Nanny, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pero es el mocoso de su Nanny, Porque soy débil, Romance, Viaje, Warlock es un mocoso, agridulce
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi
Summary: Warlock visita a Crowley, 5 años después del Armagedon. Ambos están felices por ello, pero las cosas se ponen mal cuando Warlock conoce al esposo de su Nanny.Drabble.





	True love?

**Author's Note:**

> Día 6, y ya llegué a un punto que a veces ya no me acuerdo para qué día ando escribiendo, para qué día traduciendo y para qué día revisando. Es todo una montaña rusa pero Ah. ¡Quiero terminar en serio este reto! Es como una prueba a mi creatividad.
> 
> Espero que les guste
> 
> Disclaimer: Good Omens le pertenece a Neil Gaiman, Terry Pratchett y Amazon Prime.

Para alegría de Crowley, Warlock estaba de visita.  
Para preocupación de Aziraphale, Warlock estaba de visita. 

Fue repentino.  
Crowley y Aziraphale, ya con 5 años de haber detenido el Armagedón, vivían juntos y compartían su amor con los libros y plantas respectivamente y viceversa. Crowley cumplía todos los caprichos que su ángel tuviera. Aziraphale detenía a Crowley ante cualquier tontería y mantenía en orden la casa. Era una vida tranquila, dulce. Después de tantos años con misiones, peleas y limitaciones, se merecían al fin un poco de paz.

Entonces, recibieron esa llamada.

– Nanny. Voy a llegar mañana a Londres. ¿Pasas por mi al aeropuerto? –

El mundo se les vino de cabeza. Corrieron de un lado a otro, escondiendo cualquier signo de eternidad y divinidad de sus casas e hicieron un par de historias para evadir preguntas que podría tener el adolescente.

La excusa era su cumpleaños número 16, dentro de una semana. Pidió tanto pasarlo de viaje, que sus padres terminaron aceptando, pero con la condición que fuese donde sabían que su Nanny vivía. 

En estos años, se habían visto solo un par de veces, cuando, para salir de la rutina, el demonio lo visitaba en su mansión estadounidense. A Warlock no le importaban los cambios que tuviera Nanny siempre y cuando pudiera seguir llamándolo así. A Crowley le enorgullecía que su retoño del infierno se hubiera inclinado por el lado correcto de la moda y ahora vistiera de elegantes colores oscuros. 

Ambos se llevaban tan bien, igual que cuando vivían bajo el mismo enorme techo.

Pero esta sería la primera que se inmiscuiría en su vida personal. Cuando era su Nanny, evitaba el tema. Si Warlock preguntaba algo personal, le recordaba que ella sólo era una empleada, y que a él no debería interesarle ningún empleado. El pequeño solía estar conforme con eso, pero dudaba que con el adolescente fuera igual. Más ahora que vendría hasta su casa.

Warlock disfrutó el viaje en el Bentley, un vehículo que iba totalmente con Nanny. Al llegar a casa, exploró sin hacer mucho revuelo la casa de ambos, tomando una que otra foto a las reliquias raras y algo grotescas que el demonio guardaba, y lo subía a Instagram. 

Los problemas comenzaron cuando Aziraphale salió de la cocina para “conocer” a Dowling. Que el chico se quedara completamente quieto y observando al rubio de pies a cabeza, no fue la mejor señal. Que Aziraphale se pusiera completamente ansioso por esto, tampoco ayudó a mejorar las cosas. 

Como aún faltaba para el cumpleaños de Warlock, y ninguno quería estar así de incómodos, hicieron itinerario para salir por allí.

El segundo día, decidieron ir a un Museo. Tras una pequeña discusión, Warlock y el pelirrojo ganaron para ir al Museo de Anomalías Médicas, porque era temporal. Aziraphale fue todo el recorrido cubriendo su boca con un pañuelo, de vez en cuando cubría sus ojos y avanzaba más rápido. Crowley fingió que no notó la sonrisa divertida de su pequeño.

El tercer día, por el mal rato del Museo, obedecieron al ángel y fueron al Teatro. Esto pudo haber salido mejor… pero al rubio se le ocurrió la brillante idea de invitarlos a ver el Rey León. No estaba mal, pero Warlock, con todas esas hormonas y espíritu rebelde, lo tomó como ofensa. 

Cuando llegaron a sus asientos, el chico de brazos cruzados, comenzó a patear el asiento de enfrente. El hombre del otro lugar tampoco se lo tomó a bien, y comenzó a gritar. Su esposa tampoco parecía muy contenta y comenzó a gritar también. Con todas las miradas que tenían encima, ni Aziraphale ni Crowley pudieron hacer un milagro para evitarlo, y terminaron los cinco fuera de la función.

Fue tanta la facilidad con la que Warlock celebró que pudieron escapar de la tortura, que el demonio supo que fue totalmente planeado. Aziraphale se sintió de nuevo incómodo y no habló mucho el resto del día.

El cuarto día de su visita no estuvo tan mal. Coincidieron al fin cuando visitaron la Abadía de Westminster. El menor quería visitarla por el tipo de arquitectura, y también porque la vio en una película. Crowley los acompañó cuando la rodearon y un guía explicó los detalles de la fachada. Al entrar, fingió tener una extensa llamada del trabajo que necesitaba atender en privacidad. 

El tiempo en que podían visitarla era limitado, por eso, Dowling no pudo exigir esperarlo hasta entrar con él. Mientras hablaban acerca del estilo, no puso mucha atención. Sólo tomó algunas fotos sin flash. Mostró más interés cuando comenzaron a nombrar todos los conflictos o ataques que había tenido el lugar por su importancia en la realeza inglés.

– Yo sé mucho sobre esos episodios, pequeño Warlock. – 

Aziraphale en serio trataba de entablar una conversación. Fue un fracaso cuando la respuesta fueron los ojos azules rodando y que se separaran del grupo, para tomar más fotos.

De regreso a casa, el chico se la pasó contándole a su Nanny todo lo que se había perdido, las fotos que posteó y los comentarios bobos que le llegaron al respecto. Crowley sólo escuchaba, observando por el retrovisor al rubio, que veía el suelo del coche, sin prestar atención.

Las cosas llegaron a un clímax en la noche. No quisieron salir a cenar, así que Crowley preparó algo de pasta, ensalada Cesar y lo acompañó con vino tinto. Jugo para Warlock.

No estuvo tan mal mientras platicaban de las tonterías que el presidente estadounidense hacía y decía. No le extrañaría que alguno de sus ex compañeros demoniacos fuera responsable de semejante comportamiento. Incluso rieron un poco, mientras Nanny contaba algunas anécdotas históricas de políticos torpes que conocía de memoria.

Pero el ambiente se quebró cuando Warlock, “accidentalmente” tiro su jugo de arándano en un movimiento sospechoso. La mesa era tan pequeña que prácticamente todo el contenido terminó sobre el saco y pantalón del rubio, que se levantó en un reflejo que no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

– Ups. – Alzó los hombros. – Se me cayó.

Permanecieron en silencio, observándolo atentos. Aziraphale cerró los ojos, tomando aire en un intento de calmarse. Pero no funcionó. Al abrirlos, el dulce ángel tenía una expresión fúrica que Crowley tenía décadas sin ver. 

– Okay. Es suficiente. – El pelirrojo golpeó la mesa, también harto. – Warlock, a la cama.

– ¡Pero Nanny! ¡Son las nueve!

– ¡Dije que a la cama! – 

El chico torció la boca, se levantó, casi tirando la silla y tras un par de segundos escucharon como azotaba la puerta del cuarto de invitados. 

Crowley sacó justo a tiempo a Warlock de escena, porque podía ver como el enojo estaba descontrolando a Aziraphale, y una que otra iris azul se asomaba por la mitad de su rostro. 

– Yo resuelvo esto. – Aseguró, tronando los dedos para reparar el costoso atuendo de su esposo, antes de levantarse de la mesa. 

Salió de la cocina, tomándose el puente de la nariz. Ah, carajo. Porque los amores de su vida tenían que ser tan caprichosos. Era obvio que iban a chocar cuando se conocieran formalmente. 

Entró a la habitación. El seguro que el chico colocó no servía de mucho contra el demonio. 

– Warlock, no seas ridículo, al menos te hubieras puesto la pijama. – Reclamó al verle hecho un ovillo bajo las sabanas.

– Mejor ve a ponerle la pijama a tu “ángel”, Nanny.

– Te enseñé mejores maneras de insultar a la gente. – Pateó la base de la cama y se sentó en el sillón en el costado de esta, de ese modo tan particular que él tenía. – Escúpelo. ¿Qué tienes y por qué lo desquitas con Aziraphale?

– No tengo nada. Simplemente no coincidimos. 

– Yo cambié tus malditos pañales, Warlock. – Se burló, cruzándose de brazos. – Tendrás que inventar algo mejor. 

– ¡Ugh! ¡Bien! – Se levantó, acomodándose en la orilla de la cama y señaló a la puerta. – ¿¡Por qué vives con él!?

– Es mi esposo.

– ¡No! ¡M-me refiero a por qué no me lo habías dicho!

– Bueno, no creí que sería necesario contarte esa parte de mi vida. – Alzó los hombros. – Creí que te era lo suficientemente interesante que te platicara de mis viajes por el mundo.

– ¡Sí era necesario!

– ¿Y por qué?

– ¡Porque se supone que estarías con el Hermano Francis! 

– … ¿Qué? – 

– Ngh… – Warlock se envolvió de nuevo en la sabana negra, evitando la mirada de Crowley.

– ¿Por qué crees eso?

– Porque se que salías con él cuando trabajabas en mi casa… – Murmuró. – Los vi besándose una vez.

– … Oh. – Tosió para disimular la pena. Bueno, sí… Sabía que Aziraphale era débil a su cuerpo femenino, y se aprovechaba de esto para tentarlo a besarla. Sólo que nunca notó que había sido descubierto.

– Siempre dijiste que amar era estúpido, pero ustedes dos eran tan ridículamente obvios. Siempre querías que saliera a jugar al jardín mientras tú leías, pero sólo era porque el hermano Francis te regalaba una rosa cada tarde, ¿O no? Y el hermano Francis, ¡Siempre escondido tras los rosales cuando llegábamos de algún evento elegante y usabas esos vestidos negros pomposos! – Okay, esa última parte Crowley no la conocía.

– Bueno, ¿Y por qué nunca dijiste nada si lo sabías?

– No sé. Porque me causaba enojo y gracia que me creyeran tan tonto, tal vez. 

– Bueno, las personas cambian y…

– “No se entiende por lo que tienen que mantener distancia.” – Recitó con voz agua, en una burla y en molestia. – Sí, sí. Ya me sé ese cuento.

– … ¿Es acaso esto por el divorcio de tus padres? – Con tan sólo esa pregunta, toda la arrogancia de Warlock desapareció. –

– ¿…Cómo lo sabes?

– La misma tarde que llegaste tu madre me habló llorando. Me dijo que escapaste de casa luego de recibir la noticia, y no podía encontrarte en ninguna parte. 

– ¿Y por qué no me regresaste con ella?

– Bueno, lucías como si necesitaras despejar tu mente, así que le prometí cuidarte. – La señora Dowling sólo confiaba en él para mantener a salvo a su pequeño. – Creí que si no tocábamos el tema por unos días todo estaría bien, pero claramente me equivoqué. 

– … Sí, supongo.

– Y bien… ¿Por qué de entre todos los lugares a los que pudiste escapar, quisiste venir conmigo?

– … Porque quería pasarla bien contigo, Nanny.

– Entonces, ¿Por qué tratas tan mal a Aziraphale? – Se acomodó los lentes oscuros. Warlock mordió su labio inferior antes de responder.

– … Porque yo quería verte con el hermano Francis… – Lo dijo en un tono muy, muy bajo. 

– ¿Por qué solamente con él, Warlock? 

– … Mis padres… siempre se han llevado mal. Supongo que era obvio que un día se divorciarían, pero cuando el día finalmente llegó… No sé. Mi cabeza se llenó de un montón de tonterías… No entiendo cómo hacen esto sin importarles en lo absoluto mi opinión.– Jaló la tela, tratando de esconderse en esta. – Y me comencé a preguntar si algún día me pasaría lo mismo. Si algún día le podría hacer lo mismo a un hijo mío… 

– Eso-

– Pero recordé el cómo se veían y sonreían el hermano Francis y tú. Pensé que si podía verlos a ustedes, que se querían sinceramente… Tal vez podría creer que sí podía encontrar a alguien para mí… No algo falso y político como mis padres. – Suspiró, perdiendo la fuerza en sus dedos. – Pero cuando llegué, no era el hermano Francis con el que te habías casado Nanny… Si lo de ustedes no funcionó… ¿Habrá algo que funcione en realidad…?

Crowley no midió lo que su extraña eternidad como seres sobre naturales podría afectar a Warlock. Un humano que no podía ver más allá del finito y lo terrenal. Uno al que debió borrarle la memoria cuando el ángel se lo ordenó. Pero era su debilidad, no podía si hacía esos pequeños pucheros en medio de sus berrinches, como el que tenía ahora mismo.

– Warlock. – Se movió y sentó a un lado del chico, pero este no quiso quitarse de encima la sabana. – Los humanos somos complicados. Somos seres que cambiamos constantemente dependiendo de lo que nuestros corazones sienten. Y también de lo que nuestra alma piensa. 

– ¿Entonces cuál es el punto…?

– El punto es cambiar hacia la dirección correcta. Y con alguien que desee cambiar contigo, por el bien de ambos.

– … ¿Entonces por qué el hermano Francis y tú se separaron?

– Bueno… Él creía en ese entonces en cosas muy diferentes a las que yo creía también. No pudimos compaginarlas y decidimos que lo mejor era estar alejados. – No era del todo mentira. Sí había discutido con Aziraphale al grado de tener su primera pelea grave en siglos. Si no hubiera sido por el Armagedón en menos de 24 horas, Crowley se hubiera hecho a dormir por seis décadas otra vez. 

– ¿¡Lo ves!? – Se descubrió, y el demonio notó lo vidriosos que estaban sus ojos. 

– Pero eso no quiere decir que fuera malo. Fue bueno. Antes de lastimarnos más, decidimos detenernos y aprender de los errores que cometimos. – Alzó los hombros. – Yo aprendí mucho acerca de lo que en verdad quiero ser de ahora en adelante.

– … Él… ¿Te dejó porque te diste cuenta que eras un hombre?

– O-oh, Satán, no. – Rió. Aziraphale jamás haría algo tan superficial. – Eso fue un poco después. Fueron otras cosas. Yo dependía mucho de su compañía, y él en cambio se callaba problemas graves. 

– ¿Rompió tu corazón Nanny? – Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. – Puedo romper sus piernas si rompió tu corazón.

– Bueno… Creo que ambos rompimos nuestro corazón. Nos queríamos, pero… hacíamos más daño que bien. – Ladeó el rostro. – ¿Qué sientes tú cuando tus padres se gritan en medio de la sala? –Warlock volvió a bajar los hombros ante la pregunta. – ¿Cuándo por una discusión dejaban de escuchar lo que les decías? ¿Cuándo uno de ellos resultaba realmente herido en esas peleas? ¿Cuándo tú resultabas herido en estas?

– … Quería desaparecer… – Confesó.

– Es probable que ellos hayan notado eso. – Crowley le dedicó una media sonrisa. – Te aman más de lo que se odian entre sí.

– Y… ¿Es eso bueno? ¿No me hace la causa de su divorcio?

– No. Te hace la causa de que al fin salgan de esa hostilidad y puedan entrar a un verdadero cambio. Uno donde podrían encontrar a alguien que los haga sentir mejor.

– Te refieres a… ¿Otra pareja...? 

– Claro, ¿Por qué no?

– Sería raro…

– ¿Y si esta los hiciera felices…?

– … – Warlock lo meditó, antes de suspirar. Movió sus pies sobre la alfombra. – Este tipo, Fell… Él… ¿Te hace feliz?

– Por supuesto. Cada día de mi vida…

– ¿Incluso más que el hermano Francis?

– Así es. – Porque ahora su amor era completamente correspondido. Porque sin las cadenas del infierno y el cielo, podían simplemente dejar a sus corazones expresarse. – Y espero estar haciéndolo igual de feliz. 

Hubo una pausa larga entre ambos en ese momento. Crowley le otorgó ese silencio al chico. Parecía necesitarlo.

– Lamento… Haber sido grosero con él… – Susurró, avergonzado. – Creo que entiendo a que te refieres Nanny… Ahora me siento ridículo por haber huido así de casa. Fue patético.

– Yo diría que fue dramático. – Se burló. Warlock rodó los ojos. 

– De todos modos, no me regreses a casa aún… – Pidió, un poco más animado. – Prefiero que resuelvan su divorcio mientras no estoy… Y no soportaré otra de las bobas fiestas de mi madre. Quiero celebrar contigo mi cumpleaños mañana…

– No hay razón para enviarte por mensajería todavía, pequeño demonio. – Sonrió con malicia, mostrando uno de sus colmillos. – Y sé exactamente a dónde llevarte en tu cumpleaños. Hay un café bar a las afueras de Londres donde se reúnen un montón de tipos tristes y extravagantes vestidos de negro a festejar lo estúpido que es el mundo. – Warlock también comenzó a sonreír, animado por la imagen. – No puedo dejar que bebas… Pero podemos fingir que lo haces~ Te gustará. Será un montón de fotos para tu Instagram. 

– ¡Eso suena genial Nanny! – Ah, los niños, tan fáciles de impresionar.

– ¡Ah! – Le interrumpió. – La única condición es que te disculpes con Aziraphale y prometas ser amable con él. 

– ¡Pero Nanny! ¡No es justo!

– Ya dije. Tómalo o déjalo.

– … Agh, bien. Me disculparé con tu esposo…

Crowley se inclinó a besar su frente. Warlock sonrió por esto. 

– Ese es mi retoño del infierno~ – Se burló, picando la punta de su nariz. – Ahora, quítate el delineador, ponte la pijama y descansa, porque la de mañana será una larga noche.

– Pfft… De acuerdo. Seré niño “bueno”. –

– Tú tienes de bueno lo que me falta de estilo. – Se levantó de la cama, y antes de abrir la puerta, volteó a regalarle otra sonrisa. – Buenas noches, Warlock.

– Buenas noches Nanny… – Susurró mucho más tranquilo.

Crowley salió del cuarto y suspiró satisfecho. Eso salió mucho mejor que en su cabeza.

Lo único que no esperó era al ángel al final del pasillo, con una sonrisa enternecida y al borde de las lágrimas.

– ¡Oh querido! ¡Eso fue tan dulce!

– ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¿¡Qué tanto escuchaste!? – Repentinamente, su logro se había vuelto una penosa experiencia. – 

– ¡Oh, cariño! ¡No sabía que pensabas así!

– ¡Basta! – Reclamó con el rostro rojo, caminando con prisa a la habitación que compartían.

– Mi dulce Crowley, yo sabía que tenías un enorme corazón en ese pecho de reptil.

– ¡Que me dejes de molestar! ¡Ángel! – 

Aziraphale cubrió sus labios para reír, enternecido por esa actitud que siempre tuvo ante cada cosa buena que su amado esposo decía. Le sonaba a que las vacaciones serían mucho mejores a partir de mañana. 

Por ahora, sólo lo llenaría de besos para tenerlo completamente avergonzado en medio de sus sabanas, como más le encantaba verlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Warlock estaría celoso que Nanny le preste más atención a algún esposo que a él. Es bebé de mamá, pero solo de la mamá que le deja hacer casi todo lo que se le antoje (?)  
Y adoro escribir que cuando ya es mucha chingadera, Aziraphale es una perra igual que en el show, y mienta madres (?)
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado <3 
> 
> Ivy~ 


End file.
